


Tangled Together

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017 [5]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Masks, Metaphorical Masks, Mild Sexual Content, Power Play, Shadow of War, Terrifying Tolkien Week, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "He called me his pet, and I indulged him. He praised my hunger, though he called it passion. We were as one."





	Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

> for the Oct 31 prompt: free choice

_"He called me his pet, and I indulged him. He praised my hunger, though he called it passion. We were as one."_

* * *

I enjoyed the attention. The surge of power I felt at his side. Watching his power grow, seeing men fall before him, while I worked in the shadows, devouring dissenters, finding information, ensuring our rise to power.

The fire in his eyes matched the one under my skin. Our fair forms were mere shells, with our truth shining through the cracks.

He delighted in defacing the illusion. His sharp nails digging into my flesh, scratching thin lines of blood up my flanks, as he held me higher against the chilled stone wall of the fortress. He would let his form flicker in these moments. That pale face overlaid with the sharp points of armor, shoulders broadened by overlapping plates. A shell of armor in place of the Elvish facade. My hands reached to grasp at the points, to feel cold steel, but found only smooth fabric.

I bit a line of marks up the column of his throat, blunt teeth leaving only a slight mark to my disappointment, but those flame filled eyes shone out in response. A challenge accepted. Our fight for dominance in this way was a twist to a familiar game. It was a novelty for me, to envelope another being in this way. The 'little death' he'd called this, but I saw it as another way to devour, to ensnare another.

He is quiet as his hips jerk. I see no point to hiding my own growl of pleasure.   

He smiles in the aftermath, and pets my hair. He lingers over the dried blood down my sides. In that moment I didn't know which of us had woven the web we were trapped in.

**Author's Note:**

> File this story under: things I'd never thought Id write for 200 Alex.


End file.
